


Remote

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Cordelia is mistress of her fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Timeline: S1  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Cranberries"

She checks her watch for the fourteenth time. Why doesn't school come with a remote control? Then she could change the channel, as easy as telling Harmony The Cranberries are so over, so she doesn't have to listen to Zombie one more time.

"What does Eliot mean when he says, 'distracted from distraction by distraction'?" Cordelia rolls her eyes, but Willow's hand has already shot up and Mrs. Miller is off on another rapture of literary criticism.

Thank God she's the alpha socialite, she thinks. How awful it would be to have a destiny where you couldn't change the channel.


End file.
